


Please don't ask me that

by GalaxyParchment



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Crack, just a stupid minific i wrote when i saw some fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyParchment/pseuds/GalaxyParchment
Summary: Frankenstein has to deal with Jekyll while he makes her medicine. Jekyll has to deal with Hyde.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	Please don't ask me that

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a comic by @an-inkwell-full-of-stars on tumblr:  
> https://an-inkwell-full-of-stars.tumblr.com/post/184833615187/jekyll-he-needs-to-know-this-its-very-important
> 
> Whether it's before or after I'd advise reading the comic otherwise this doesn't make much sense.

The horrible fake liar scientist had plopped his ridiculous portable chemistry kit in her room and had that annoying smile on his face, just waiting for her to challenge his intellect.

“I have a new medicine for you today, Frankenstein. It’ll take some time to brew up but it’ll fix up how raw your neck must be feeling from hacking up all of that blood” Jekyll greeted, opening up the kit “it should take half an hour so if you don’t mind, while it brews up I’ll be here writing up some documents he said, not bothering to wait for her permission as he began to mix together the ingredients, not even caring to phrase the statement as a request to be in her presence.

She watched him carefully as he worked, hoping to catch him mess up so she could rub it in his disgusting respectable face. Unfortunately, having a doctorate seemed to aid him in not doing something stupid and yet again she was left unsatisfied and grumpy. Keeping that irritating grin on his face, he sat down at a desk pushed up against the wall and brought out a large book and a small notebook to accompany it. He began scribbling in the notebook and occasionally writing something out in the large book.

The first 10 minutes were agony. The awkward silence doing nothing to speed up the endless march of time Frankenstein and Creature were subjected to, although Frankenstein seemed to be more annoyed the Creature, the latter being used to having to sit around doing nothing for extended periods of time. The only change was the occasional drink of wine Jekyll was taking from the glass he had poured himself and the odd overly erratic bubble coming from the chemistry kit. She was left with no choice but to observe Jekyll from her bed.

Her careful watch allowed her to notice something odd. Jekyll stopped writing for 10 seconds, a record for the entire visit, and let out an almost silent sigh from his chair before scribbling something at the side of his notebook page and took a sip of wine.

He suddenly spat out the entire mouthful of wine to his side and looked like someone had just told him they fucked his mother. He let out a heavy huff of breath before scribbling vigorously in the notebook. He stopped for a moment before scribbling something else down underneath it. He stood up rigidly and looked to Frankenstein, a shaky smile on his lips.

“Terribly sorry, I need to pop out for a second. If something explodes do not hesitate to call for me” he said exasperatedly before marching out of the room.

Frankenstein could not be more confused, so she oh-so stealthily crept up to the desk he had just abandoned, careful to avoid the wasted drink on the floor. She peered at the books.

The larger book seemed fine, just some letters and drafted documents. The notebook however had notes on what to write in the larger book, as well as some other notes scratched into the pages, written so vigorously that they threatening to break through the paper and mark the next page. The words in the book did nothing to explain what the hell had just happened.

_What do you want?_

_I DON’T KNOW PLEASE DON’T ASK ME THAT_

**_STOP_ **


End file.
